Talk:Flame Spitter
I was playing as my R/E in Serenity Temple, asking for people to help me with The Geomancer's Test, a kind lv20 W/Mo who offered to help me came along we got loads of Scorched Lodestones which he needed, it turns out he was looking for this weapon and was saying how it -at time of writing- solds for 2.5k non-upgraded/clean at Augury Rock. I tried this and people said it was "rubbish", one W/Mo even said it was "dodgy" and thought I was crazy... --Jamie 18:43, 24 February 2006 (CST) : I don't get what your saying :S You tried selling it and got abuse? 212.158.245.101 18:59, 24 February 2006 (CST) :: Sorry my story wasn't so clear, yes that is what happened, I got laughed at -- Jamie 19:16, 24 February 2006 (CST) ::: Well.. you are trying to sell an Ascalon collector item ;) 212.158.245.101 21:00, 24 February 2006 (CST) Way back when, the mod on the item used to be a higher percent, but it wa slater changed. The old versions sell for over 2.5k Collector doesn't appear all the time? Everytime I have been in that area(everytime I do Frontier Gate Fugitives and some class quests from Serenity Temple, elementalist and mesmer) I have seen this collector. I have 14 characters, all have done Fugitives quest, some the class quests, and I would say that its been around 20 times. I don't know this exactly, but everytime I see him, I have forgotten what he was peddling, so I stop in to say hi. --22:06, 24 February 2006 (CST) :I believe it's bug, collector got killed sometimes. I and my friend were looking for him 3 months ago, he said he ran there several times, but didn't see collector. So I go with him, and we fianlly find the collector. IMO, it's not a problem if you are alone or not.--heach 11:17, 7 July 2006 (CDT) Move to Flame Splitter I propose that this article be moved to Flame Splitter, to be consistant with the other article names (for example, Plasma Blade instead of Shocking Plasma Blade and Ascalon Razor instead of Barbed Ascalon Razor of Charrslaying. --Scutilla 19:42, 10 April 2006 (EST) :I counter-propose that it be moved to Flame Spitter, its proper spelling. :p -Savio 01:01, 11 April 2006 (CDT) :: Disagree, want Dragon Sword? Skuld 01:12, 11 April 2006 (CDT) ::: Fiery/Icy Dragon Swords are a special case because they only spawn with one of those two prefixes and it's not possible to replace it. IMHO, the prefix should be part of the article name iff it's permanently attached in this way. --adeyke 01:38, 11 April 2006 (CDT) :::: Well, the prefix on the Fiery Flame Spitter is actually replacable by another mod, but this special item from the Collector is called Fiery Flame Spitter when you get it. And it is well known by that name. So I'd vote leave the name of the article as it is. Unless someone find's another Flame Spitter in game that isn't initially prefixed with Fiery. ::::For reasons already mentioned, I'm for leaving it as it is. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 12:36, 11 April 2006 (CDT) ::: Because the mod can be replaced, I'm for moving the article to Flame Spitter, with a redirect from Fiery Flame Spitter to it. LordKestrel 20:36, 11 April 2006 (CDT) :::: Agreed. I think that would be best. --adeyke 20:53, 11 April 2006 (CDT) :A compromise: let's move the article to "Flame Spitter", making formalists happy, and make "Fiery Flame Spitter" a redirect, making colloquialists happy. Consistency with other names but no loss of searchability, and we can still call it the Fiery Flame Spitter in articles! (Downside: if "Fiery Flame Spitter" is really going to be the term linked to most, does it truly make sense to have a redirect from there to "Flame Spitter" rather than vice versa?) --130.58 21:00, 11 April 2006 (CDT) ::I agree. Since the mod can be replaced, it needs to be just the "Flame Spitter". A redirect will be useful though as "Fiery Flame Spitter" is the most common name for it. - Unchain 09:44, 21 April 2006 (CDT) Why do people want this thing? Aren't there wands around with some kind of recharge boost, too? --130.58 02:01, 11 April 2006 (CDT) :It is not just the recharge boost, that makes this item so interesting, but the fact that you can upgrade it with another mod, let's say 'Enchantments last 20% longer'. Wand's can't be modded with upgrades and I haven't seen a wand with an inherent enchantment mod yet :) :I also like it for being a melee weapon, which allows for running into pbaoe range at a press of the spacebar. Lazy me :) 134.130.4.46 01:31, 25 July 2006 (CDT) ::That's not at all lazy. GW has a bad problem with rubber banding lag. Pressing space gets you there (barring body blocking) weather or not it looks like your there on screen (which if anything is usually a little ahead of the server). --Mooseyfate 22:03, 21 May 2008 (UTC) ::I'm sure this is well-known by this point, but for clarity I'd like to point out that Elonian wands are moddable. :::They certainly are however there are only 2 mods: halves cast time and halves recharge time. Nothing for enchantment extension for say 55 monks. --Katko 11:58, 26 March 2007 (CDT) Hi. Dye just changes the colour of the handle. Sadly it still looks terrible in green or yellow-green. Why is it "unknown"? Broken theory thumb|left|click to expand proof There was a passage under the location heading of, "The collector does not appear if you are alone." I have gone up to him solo long before this date to get Flame Splitters for my characters. -Gares 18:53, 12 August 2006 (CDT) "His appearance is not related to favor in any way." Here's a short list of things (among others) his appearance isn't related to, either: * the number of missions successfully completed by the character looking for him * the rarity of that character's weapon skin * South African tax law * global oil production. Yet I don't see those things mentioned in the article, so why do we mention favor? 80.141.160.135 08:30, 7 October 2006 (CDT) : Don't be so rude. When this item was at its most popular, many people couldn't find the collector and some wild rumours were going around as to where/why/how he wasn't there. The note is to dispel that — Skuld 08:54, 7 October 2006 (CDT) :: Yes, I know. The note might be confusing for readers who are not aware of this, though. I'd suggest at least pointing out the existence of those rumours in the article so that the information provided by the note does not seem totally useless to those readers. 80.141.160.135 22:09, 7 October 2006 (CDT) :::I agree with 80.141.160.135, but I disagree with his way of putting it... =P Anywho, will amend this shortly. Feel free to revert. --Armond Warblade (talk) 19:34, 9 October 2006 (CDT) Post-nerf Nerf Pre-Nerf Rockmolders carry same stats as the new ones now.. is it the same with this? --Silk Weaker 09:14, 19 October 2006 (CDT) Updates stuffs Ripped this from the article: *Update Note: I have successfully salvaged the Fiery Axe Haft from this item on 12/3/06, along with the enchanting upgrade I have previously put on it. I do not know if this change also applies to the Shocking upgrade on the Shocking Plasma Blade. (Rose Of Kali) Comments? --Armond Warblade (talk) 23:54, 4 December 2006 (CST) :There was an update (a looong time ago), that changed the ESK behaviour of collector armor, making it possible to try to get back any any runes added. Perhaps you can ESK any upgrades you added to a collector item? [[User_talk:Frostty1|'Frostty1']] 13:53, 19 December 2006 (CST) ::Yes, you can get the barbed off the barbed ascalon razor, and a perfect furious off the villany of galrath sword. (I read this somewhere) — Skuld 14:14, 19 December 2006 (CST)